Damnatio Memoriae
"Damnatio Memoriae" is the twelfth episode of Season Five of Teen Wolf. It was writen by Tim Andrew and directed by Brian Sieve. It is the seventy-second episode of the series overall, and premiered on January 12, 2016. Synopsis Without the support of his pack, Scott confronts what the Dread Doctors' deadly success means for Beacon Hills. Recap Hayden's sister is on patrol with Hayden riding shotgun. Her sister is being pretty overprotective but she has no idea that Hayden is a chimera. Hayden seems to feel guilty after her sister said she wasn't sure if she was alive or not. Her sister stops to check out a call and takes a look inside a van that was left running in a parking lot. Hayden waits in the car but she has a look of fear on her face. Her sister follows and open gate into the building and makes her way down a few flights of stairs calling out, "hello." A voice says "help me" and a flashlight lays on the ground. Meanwhile, outside, Liam surprises Hayden who tells him that she ignored his calls because he left her for dead. He insists that she was dead. In the building Hayden's sister comes across a security guard who has been mauled. He tells her that whatever did it is still there and as strange new beast emerges. He chases after Hayden's sister but manages to make it out of the building before she does. It sets its sights on Liam and Hayden and they begin to run away through the woods. They reach a cliff and are both forced to jump across. Hayden makes it but Liam has a little trouble. The beast has followed and Liam asks Hayden if she trusts him. She says no but he grabs her hand and pulls her off the cliff with him. Liam is woken up by Hayden slapping him but he can't move his legs because his back is broken. Hayden says she is leaving to find her sister and make sure she's okay. Liam asks if she is just going to leave him and she reminds him of what he did. He asked who saved her and she replies, "Theo." Theo and one of Tracy are finishing off her father. He offers to help but she declines. Parrish shows Scott the footage of the beast and he says that it is the last chimera. Scott goes on an investigation with Parrish and they find mercury, which is associated with chimeras. Stiles wakes up in the hospital room to see his fathers bed empty. He starts making his way around the hospital to look for him and finds him in the morgue looking at a body by the name of Donovan Donati. He walks in and they share a look. Chris Argent unlocked a safe holding a particular flower and it sounds as if something epic is going to go down from the music. Stiles and his dad discuss the murder he committed and his dad believes that it was self-defense. He says he would do anything to protect him. Stiles asks about Kira and his dad says it was a mistake. Scott overhears them talking and the sheriff is giving his son advice on how to deal with taking a life. He tells him that saving a life can help him. He says that his head knows the only crime he committed but his heart still thinks it was murder. He tells him to get his heart to catch up to his head. Stiles says that he feels like he lost something in life and he feels like he can't get it back. His dad tells him he won't get it back entirely but he has to forgive himself. The sheriff says if he can't forgive himself he needs to forgive someone who needs it, someone like Scott. Theo meets with Josh, another one of his chimeras. He tells him that he needs to feel something better and charges him up using jumper cables. Liam watches on and Theo sees him. Liam leaves and Theo laughs in enjoyment after watching his chimera react to the shock. Scott visits Malia and she tells him that she can't help him right now. She says that there is something that is going to happen. She is going to do something and he won't like it. He asks if that's why he hears two heartbeats inside and why hers is beating so fast. She tells him to go home and she and Braeden are torturing a man for information on the Desert Wolf. He says that she is not traveling alone. They find out that Deaton is being held hostage by the Desert Wolf. Liam and Mason go over the fact that Theo is building a pack and are approached by a student who asks if they are volunteering for the library cleanup. Mason and his former crush are catching up at the cleanup and Mason seems a little confused. Mason has no idea what to say to his crush but it doesn't stop his crush from asking him out. Stiles is pounding away on his dad's laptop. He tries to get it back but Stiles pulls away and finds that there was something missing in the footage. He uncovers the footage of the new beast running out of the building during its attack. Lydia wakes up in what appears to be a room at the asylum and makes her way towards and open door. She turns back only to see her body laying still in the bed. She continues to walk the hallways hearing banging noises. When she opens a door she finds the shower/bath area. Out of the tub comes a hand with black oil. The body climbs out from the tub and crawls towards her. It's actually Meredith who tells her not to be afraid. Meanwhile, Hayden approaches Theo at the station and tells him that what she saw was exactly what she say in the painting. He tells her not to worry and that what she saw won't kill them unless they stick together. Theo asks her if she wants to tell him anything else and she says no. As she tries to walk away he grabs her and tells her that she can't hide anything from him. Scott's wound still won't heal and he is approached by Stiles. Stiles asks him if he heard about the murder over at the communication center and asks if Scott wanted to help him. Scott agrees and Stiles shows him the footage. (Music From The Episode Below) Stiles says two people and three people come out. Scott realizes there must be two entrances. Mason and Liam are arguing over when Mason is going to get the scoop on Theo's pack of chimeras. Liam elects to speak to Corey instead. Theo is in the hallway and tells Corey he doesn't have to be nice anymore. Corey says he doesn't want to hurt Mason or Liam and Theo says they won't. In fact, he says they are going to protect them. Theo then lightly threatens Corey and tells him he needs to go with him unless he wants to die again. Stiles and Scott are back as a team once more investigating the communication center scene. Scott is finding it hard to lift one of the file cabinets without his powers but Stiles lends him a helping hand. The find an underground area with a ladder leading down. Liam realizes that Corey left with Theo and Mason tells him that he needs to tell Scott everything. Liam isn't sure Scott will forgive him but Mason tells him to start out with sorry. Lydia is still in a comatose state and the woman tending to her tells her that she knows when a patient is pretending. She threatens to keep her there for the rest of her life. Meredith tells her she has to wake up or else she won't be there to help her friends and they will all die. Meredith tells her that she learned to fight and it matters. She also tells her that she will teach her how to use her voice as a weapon. Stiles and Scott are in the underground tunnel, following a trail of mercury to lead. Damnatio Memoriae is written on the floor but before they can find out more they are attacked by Tracy. Scott and Stiles have to battle Tracy but they are both powerless. However, something happens and Scott gains his powers back. Theo steps with Corey and another member of his chimera pack. Theo tells them that they are now on the same side. He says in the day they will go to school like normal kids but at night they will be fighting for their lives. Liam tries to find Scott when he is approached by Hayden. It looks like Layden might be back on. She says that she is there because he is and asks if he tried to kill Scott in order to save her. He says yes and Hayden says it's pretty screwed up. She tells him that ever since she came back nothing felt right, except for him. She tells him that he is the only thing that feels right. She asks him how he feels about her and just when she walks away, he takes her hand and kisses her passionately. Scott is back to saving Stiles and Stiles tells him that Damnatio Memoriae means the condemnation of memory. He says that the Dread Doctors have resurrected a new creature instead of creating one. Chris pays a visit to his father-in-law and gives him the flower which happens to be a cure. Gerard is cured and tells him of the creatures who live to end life. The name he mentions is the beast of gevaudan. Scott and Stiles rekindle their friendship. Kira and her mother are in the desert looking for skin-walkers. The ground begins to break and the skin-walkers rise up, peering directly at Kira and her mother. Kira is told to take out her sword. Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar Guest Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Cody Christian as Theo Raeken *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Kelsey Chow as Tracy Stewart *Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero *Michael Johnston as Corey *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker *Benita Robledo as Deputy Valerie Clark Co-Starring *Henry Zaga as Josh Diaz *Tiffany Phillips as Skinwalker #1 *Emily Alabi as Skinwalker #2 *Tonantzin Carmelo as Skinwalker #3 *Aaron Thornton as Deputy Strauss *Art Kulik as Kassian *Andrew Thacher as Telecom Technician *Chris Gann as Driver *Mandy Levin as Nurse Cross Soundtrack *Religion - Howard *Bada Boom, Bada Bling - Caleb Hawley *Rapid Fire - Black Tiger Sex Machine & Dead Battery *Shout - NITEPPL *Bloodstream - Rudimental & Ed Sheeran *Exorcism - Clairity *Howling - Nathan Ball Videos Category:Season Five Episodes